charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Welcome Users Hey, I'm Matt (18) from Utah. And I have been watching charmed since I was (10) years old. I am new to this site, and may I say this is a pretty awesome site!!! I noticed that some of your photos could be updated or 'Bumped up' to more hd type photo and I would love to offer my services :) I have over two years of editing, and am currently taking some photo editing class at Utah State Universtiy, so I know my stuff. I would love to help so let me know :) Ex: (Update Alyssa Milano old pic to something new like this) ~Matt Pics Hey, I'm kind of new, how do u change pictures? And the photo galleries seem to all be locked, I would love to help but I currently seem to be blocked from doing so. :Where you are new, you will not be able to change pictures and galleries YET. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ~Matt Infoboxes Hey, I was wondering how did you get your info box to look like that? Anna :Halliwell's Attic made them. I get back to you soon, with the format okay :). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Email? What's up did u e-mail me.--user:shadow of god 23:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : WOW! Your Shadow of god. Wikia Staff asked me to demote you because you were no longer active. I'll make you Admin again :). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Intuition I know i've been making a lot of pages lately, but I was thinking of making a page on inuition, or The 6th Sense, whatever sounds better. What do you think?Samuelsalvator 20:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I'll start it then.Samuelsalvator 20:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Ahh, WAIT! Calll it Intuition, but have a link to Premonition. Do not redirect it, just create a See Also and put Premonitoin under it. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Will do. But I cant think of anyone els who had good intuition besides the halliwells. Do you know of anybody?Samuelsalvator 21:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Zankou, Ronnie (after taking Phoebe's powers by accident). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: When did Zankou display it? I cant remember.Samuelsalvator 21:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Some call it prescience, but he knew his surrounding =s without actually being there. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Scripts Just a thought, should we create a section for Charmed scripts? Post each script for every episode? --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :DO it per season or it will be exrtememly long. So cCall it "Charmed Scripts Season 1" then next "Charmed Scripts Season 2". --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for info box. Quick Question What is the template called? Happy editing, Anna Sean :Sorry? There are many Templates on this wiki. What one are you talking about? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The template that you sent me. ::: Can;t you just copy and paste the one I sent to you via talk page.? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to sound like an idiot but i'm having trouble copying and pasting please don't get mad. :::: I won't get mad :). What trouble are you having maybe I could help. Or I could just put it on your userpage and have you edit it. What do you preffer Anna? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I clicked the edit button and copied the green template thingy. That didn't work so I right clicked everything. Am I missing something or is the answer right in front of my face. ::: I will do it for you. Be signed in and ready though. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) okay Thank you! Happy editing, Anna Sean. ::: It's done and ready to be filled in. Please sign your post. Just litterary type --~~~~ --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Magical Community Should a page be made about the magical community? Happy editing, Anna Sean :Yeah I was just thinking about. Do it now. I really should be going now as it is midnight in England. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) SonOfHalliwell for some reason SOH is going to all the scripts I add and adding categories that I have already added. I think he is doing it to make his edit number go up to make it look like he edited. I always add the "charmed scripts" and "season" to the page when I create it, then after I edit, I see SOH edits and adds the category I have already added. its completely juvenile and annoying. he is not even adding anything. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 22:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : I will speak to him immediatley, thanks for telling me, you will be rewarded. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :OH MY GOD! I already explained what I did. I was merely editing the category options. I changed the article name to the number of the season in which the episode took place, so that the articles would appear in order of airing in the categories. Check one of the scripts articles while in editing mode, look at the category and you'll see the arrows are yellow! That's what I did. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::OKay I am sorry I didn't know the situation very well. I see. You HAVE done nothing wrong. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not blaming you Khan. It seems like HalliwellManor has something against me. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: We will see how it goes. If I do see bullying and you retalliate, you will both be blocked. If you don't and he/she is just having a random go at you, he/she will only be blocked. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Skin What's happening with the skin? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Has it like gone completely different, or is it just the skin. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Just the colors. It's black and red, or black and grey, etc.. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah sorry about that, because I am a Beta Tester, I have to prepare for the new wikia look coming in late october. It will be back to normal soon enough. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, fine then :-) How does it look? Could you show us a screenshot? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry to sounds dumb, but I don't know how to give you a screenshot, could you tell me? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If you're working with Windows, you should have a printscreen button on your keyboard. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah...? Is that it, do i just then copy and paste it. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't worked on a Windows computer in a long time but I think you need to press printscreen, open paint, paste it and then save it. Then you can upload it to the wiki. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't like the new skin yet, it'll have to grow on me. Does the wiki-icon disappear? The picture of the book and the sisters' hands that says "Charmed Wiki"? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that and the side menu. And Site Notcie. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::No side menu? There's going to be something that replaces it right? And I really liked that picture :'( --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I think if you go on your prefrences and click New Wikia Look you can see for yourself (DO NOT! CHANGE A THING!). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it worked. Looks a bit wacky at first. But there's a menu, so that's good. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yeah it is. Turn back. I worked really hard, and (don't take this the wrong way) I DON'T WANT ANYONE TOUCHING IT! (LOL). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I won't touch it :p How is the new logo done? Cause I think it would be better in the Charmed font. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :: New logo? What new logo?--Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The The Charmed Wiki thing at the top. It's just some blue letters in an ugly font. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::HEY! I MADE THAT! I'll change to something else then shall I?--Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry, :-P I thought it was something basic made by wikia. But is it a file or just text? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: It is txt. I am going to do something what there and look in a minute. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Right, do me a huge favour, find ANY image that ends in .png Thanks. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry? What? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) SonOfHalliwell SonOfHalliwell keeps changing The Fifth Halliwheel back to The Fifth Halliwell. The episode is in deed called The Fifth Halliwheel. it is a play on words to the phrase "the third wheel", Paige feels out of place and like she is tagging along because Piper and Phoebe have partners and she is alone, she is the 5th in the group of 4. can you tell him to stop reverting? Also, it is confirmed as The Fifth Halliwheel everywhere, on the season 4 dvd to google to internet movie database, Thanks.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :The episode is called "The Fifth Halli'well'"''. IMDb has it wrong, like on many occasions. Since that site can be edited by anyone who has an account, it's not such a thrust worthy site. Both my separate season 4 as the BoS Collection and even the DVD menu say it's ''Halliwell. The one who has to stop changing it is you HalliwellManor. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC)